Karzahni (being)
Karzahni was the ruler of a land named in his honor, and the brother of Artakha. History Early Life Karzahni and his brother, Artakha, were two of the first creations of the Great Beings, and each was given a domain to rule over. Karzahni and Artakha once fought over the Mask of Creation, which Artakha won. Originally, highly skilled Matoran were sent to Artakha to work with its owner after excelling at their job, while damaged Matoran were sent to the realm of Karzahni. Eventually, Matoran stopped being sent to him. Over time, his and Artakha's realms passed into legend, with the myths saying that bad or lazy Matoran were sent to him not for repair, but for punishment. Karzahni later became just a term the Matoran used to scare each other. Arrival of the Matoran For thousands of years, Karzahni sulked in his realm, feared by his Matoran. He did not know of influential beings outside of his land, such as the Makuta species such as Teridax, nor the Great Spirit Mata Nui because of his isolation. This all changed when six Matoran, Jaller, Hahli, Hewkii, Kongu, Matoro, and Nuparu, from Metru Nui, arrived in his realm and were taken to him. Since Hahli was the current Chronicler at the time, she worked with Karzahni to inform him of recent events. He initially did not believe the tales, but then when Hahli and the other Matoran escaped out of Karzahni in Toa Canisters, he found through a vision that the universe would cease to exist if Mata Nui died. Seeing the weaknesses of the universe, Mata Nui dying, Teridax seemingly destroyed, he aimed to take control of the universe. According to the Order of Mata Nui, after Jaller and his team departed from the realm, Karzahni began organizing his Matoran into an army and training them. His reason for doing this is currently unclear, but it is hinted that he intends to fight Makuta with his army of twisted Matoran. He then left his realm for the first time to track down the six Matoran who dared to defy him. Shortly after, Karzahni tracked Jaller and company to the island of Voya Nui, quietly observed them transform into Toa Inika, clash with Brutaka and the Piraka, and tailed them as they descended into the stone cord that connected Voya Nui with Mahri Nui. The Pit After losing sight of the Toa when they escaped the cord, Karzahni was mutated by the Pit Mutagen into his underwater form. He wandered the Pit until he came across Toa Lesovikk and the Ta-Matoran Sarda. Needing to hone his battle skills, he attacked Lesovikk with his burning chains. Luckily, Lesovikk managed to snap the chains (something that stunned Karzahni) after Sarda called him a hero, something he hadn't been called in centuries.. Then, with new-found confidence, Lesovikk rose and charged to continue his battle with Karzahni. Lesovikk escaped, but he vowed to return and destroy Karzahni rather than let him threaten any Matoran again. Soon after, Karzahni overheard a group - including two Toa and a robot (Matoro, Tuyet, and Maxilos) - discussing the Staff of Artakha. Hating anything to do with his brother, he immediately attacked and defeated the Toa. However, the robot was being possessed by the evil Makuta Teridax, and the two beings began to fight. Although Makuta won at first and turned Karzahni's army of Manas against each other, Karzahni made Makuta scream in terror by giving him a vision of Mata Nui awakening and delivering his wrath. After using his mask power, Karzahni soon found himself overpowered by Makuta/Maxilos, who had quickly recovered from his vision. After striking him hard, Makuta used his telepathic abilities to tear through Karzahni's already twisted mind, destroying any vestige of sanity left in the overlord. He then sent his downed opponent hurtling out of sight. Karzahni, wounded from his encounter with Makuta, took refuge inside a cave. Toa Lesovikk, Sarda, and Idris followed him, but before they could destroy him altogether he made a last attempt on Lesovikk. Although he was mentally shattered, he used his mask to show Lesovikk a life where he had successfully saved his friends from death. Lesovikk, overjoyed to "see" his friends again, was unable to break the trance, but a small inaccuracy in its structure made him recognize the ploy and shake off the vision. Karzahni ran after the Matoran, getting captured by Lesovikk in the makeshift trap the Matoran had rigged. The Toa decided to spare his life and leave him with his shattered mind, and right afterwards, Botar appeared and took him away. He was left on Daxia, being heavily guarded. There, the Order of Mata Nui hopes to extract information from him that could be used to undo the effects of the Brotherhood of Makuta's mutation experiments. Karzahni was scheduled to go to the Pit after his interrogation. Later, when Botar's replacement sent the message to Hydraxon, he "deposited" Roodaka and Karzahni into the Pit. Spherus Magna According to Lesovikk, he was roaming free somewhere on Spherus Magna. He was then killed by someone or something, and he fell into the Iron Canyon. His body was later discovered by Kopaka and Pohatu and taken back to an Agori and Matoran camp. Parallel Universes Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire, Karzahni is said to be running the Re-Education Center with Toa Mata Gali. Characteristics Karzahni had an ancient appearance, and is insane, with ebony and gold colored bladed armor and a mask that was seemingly made of four older masks patched together. He often transformed his appearance using rebuilding processes, similar to those used by Turaga on the Metru/Mata Nui Matoran, as he was seen in BIONICLE World as once having a purple and green armored form. This process was also the process he intended to use on the Matoran needed to repair, yet failed at it. He spoke in whispers and had deep hollow black eyes. After being exposed to the Pit's Mutagen, his mask became fused together and even more unrecognizable, and became bulkier. Powers & Tools Karzahni wore a Kanohi, the Great Olisi, the Mask of Alternate Futures. Its ability was to make himself and others view alternate or possible futures. He also carried Burning Chains and gauntlets of energy. He later discovered a functional Squid Launcher in the Pit and used it as an additional weapon. Set Information *Karzahni (With Sarda, Idris, and a trap.) was released in 2007. *Karzahni's set number is 8940. *Karzahni has 373 pieces. Trivia *The Karzahni Plant that Teridax created was named after the ruler, as a sort of private joke, but it proved too willful for Teridax's needs and he sent the plant deep into the maintenance tunnels.